The Kanto Adventures
by charizard30
Summary: Gumball and everyone were sucked into the games again, the adventures of Gumball continue in Kanto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back to writing and I changed my mind because I have school work to do but I became bored and besides there is little to do, and for those who have not seen my profile this story is the second part of everything and by the way I may include every event of all episodes until the episode The Shell that aired a while ago. Anyway enjoy the first chapter of Part 2 of this Gumball and Pokémon Crossover.**

Chapter 1: The adventure continues

One month has passed since Gumball made the tragic decision of locking his Nintendo in the basement chest and throwing away the key into Elmore Highway Express and now Gumball and Darwin are in Elmore Jr. High having lunch at the cafeteria and his classmates were also there too and then Gumball said to Darwin " Well, its official Darwin, I'm bored again." and Darwin replied back " But remember what you did and you can't turn around now man." and Gumball bored said " I know but hearing Miss Simian with her boring lessons are driving me crazy and besides she put me in detention again this time for two months and starting tomorrow I have to sit and be quiet after me having lunch and I have to stay like that until the bell rings again." and then Darwin said " That isn't good because there is nothing wrong that you did, but I think that she gave you detention because she hates you and she took advantage of we all being sucked into the game and staying there for more than one week." and then Gumball said " You may be right and around and sow lets go and eat" and then a voice familiar to Gumball said " Hello sweetie" and then Gumball turned around and saw that it was his girlfriend Penny Fitzgerald, they have been dating since the incident when Penny's shell cracked and she went out of control through town, then Gumball said as well " And a hello to you too my love" and then they gave each other a quick kiss and Penny said " What are you doing after school?" and Gumball said " I don't know really but what I do know is that Tobias will not underestimate me now." and because Penny knew what he was talking about they both laughed.

After school Gumball and Darwin were sitting together on the bus and Gumball said " I'm lucky that Miss Simian's detention only starts tomorrow because mom won't start yelling at me." and then Darwin said " It's true and since we're out of the games you can spend more time with us and Penny and the others" and then Gumball said " Yeah,you're right and its gonna be fun I guess" said Gumball in a bored tone. Then out of the bus Gumball and Darwin went home, then after a long day of T.V and boredom it was bedtime now and everyone was already asleep.

**Meanwhile:**

It was a quiet night on Elmore Highway Express and a weird thing happened, slowly the key to the chest which Gumball's Nintendo was put on came to the road by a mysterious source and then came super fast to the Watterson's house and it opened the chest next the Nintendo was out of it by the same force and then it landed on the table in the living room.

In the next day Gumball was the first person to wake up and when he saw the Nintendo in the living room his mouth was wide open as he thought _What the devil? How did the Nintendo came up here? I locked it tight and threw the key out. _And before any other person could find out he locked it again in the chest and kept the key with himself. Then it was breakfast time and when they finished Nicole gave a goodbye kiss to her children and went to work, and Richard was on the couch as always, next the kids went to school.

Then after a morning of bored lessons of Miss Simian and a surprise test Gumball and Darwin were in the cafeteria and Gumball said to his brother " Man, that surprise test went terrible to me, I didn't study a thing and I will probably have a F." and he ended in a sad tone and to cheer him Darwin said " Come one man, you will still have other chances to get a good grade." and then when they least expected Tobias came and said " Well well look who we have here" and then Gumball said " What do you want Tobias?" and then Tobias said " Ohhh, I was just here minding my business until I saw you here" and then Darwin said " So what?" and then Tobias said in an angry tone " So what? Gumball is what it is, because first he dragged us into the game and second he hit me sending me across to Kanto to the other side and because his punch was so strong I couldn't do anything until we went back here." and meanwhile in Gumball's house the same force began to get the key from Gumball without him noticing and then opened the chest and when Tobias was going to punch Gumball he saw the Nintendo and the blue cat said " What? How? I had the key in my pocket." and then Darwin said while trying to stop Tobias " What? I tought you threw the key into the Elmore Highway Express." and when Gumball was about to speak a white light came out and it sucked everyone back in the game.

**Pretty good huh guys? As you saw Gumball was having a boring life(again) and thanks to a mysterious force the Nintendo came out and now everyone was sucked again, well the adventures for Gumball continues in the next chapter everyone, charizard30 out. Warning: For those who are reading you better watch the first part to understand this story so those who haven't read it its called The Gumball Adventures on the Pokémon World,make sure to read it first.**


	2. Arrival to Kanto

**Hello again guys, I am already publishing a new chapter yes, and as you last saw Gumba ll and everyone was sucked into the game before Tobias could throw a punch at Gumball, anyway enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

Chapter 2: Arrival to Kanto

Gumball began to wake up to realize that he was in Ethan's home again like the first time he came to the Pokémon Universe, then a voice that was familiar to him said " Wake up Gumball" and then Gumball saw that it was his old friend, rival and the Pokémon League Champion Ethan and then Gumball said " Hi Ethan, good to see you again and congratulations for your victory, you must have a put a lot of effort in that." and then Ethan smiled and said " Thanks, anyway your family is waiting downstairs, its so good to see you too, its been a whole month since I last saw man."

Then downstairs the first voice that Gumball heard was his mother's and it was an angry one who said " Gumball Tristopher Watterson, what did you do? How could you have got the key? It's impossible." and then Gumball said " I didn't, it was in the table in the living room this morning, I have no idea how it got there." and then Nicole said " I don't care Gumball, all I care is that you're grounded for one month, no T.V and video games, and today you will go to Ethan's room and stay there until we get out of here again." and then Gumball said grinning his teeth " What did you said?" and then Nicole remembered the rage problem of Gumball and said nervous " I mean forget all that I said to you, you're free to do everything."

Then Ethan's mother said " And Ethan sweetie Professor Elm called you and Gumball to go to his lab, he has something to say to you two." and then the two friends smiled to each other and they rushed to the lab and when they got there the Professor said " Ethan and Gumball, you came after all, see I have two gifts for you they are S.S Tickets, you can go to Kanto now." and then each one received a ticket and Professor Elm said " With those you can catch the S.S Aqua to Kanto from Olivine City, but you knew that already I guess."

When the boys came out they flew on their Pokémons that could fly and in Olivine City they went to the port when they came in Professor Oak saw them and said to Ethan " Hello Ethan, this is the attitude of a real Champion, and you must be Gumball." he said to him and he said again " Ethan told me very much about you, but enough talk, I think that you two deserve more than the normal Pokédex, I will upgrade yours to the National PokéDex." and then Professor Oak took their pokédexes and then gave to them the National Pokédexes. And then the Professor said " It's not easy to complete the National PokéDex but I'm sure you two will do great on your journeys, well how time flies, sorry but I got a show to record at Goldenrod Radio Tower and you must be heading for Kanto, if any of you drops by Pallet Town be sure to visit me in my Pokémon research lab." and then Professor Oak left the port.

Then both boys showed their tickets and the sailors said they were the last passengers, then a man inside hit them and said " Ohh, I am so sorry, I was just looking for my granddaughter, she is just a little girl, if you see her let me know." and when the man left Ethan said to Gumball " Well, I for me am going to look for that man's granddaughter, if you want you can battle trainers around here or sleep in your room until we get to Kanto, your choice man, alright see you later." and then Ethan left in a hurry.

Then Gumball began to search for a battle and then Gumball was battling but at first it was a little hard because it passed a lot of time since Gumball had his last Pokémon battle so he was a little rusty but eventually he won every battle and at the end Typhlosion was at level 53, Mary and Ampharos were at level 52 and Penny and John were at level 50 and then after a wild time Gumball went to sleep.

Then he woke up after an hour and realized that the S.S Aqua landed on Vermilion City and then outside Gumball said to Ethan " Well, I guess we have to split up for now." and then Ethan replied back" I guess so but next time we meet I want another rematch and I'm not going to lose." and then Gumball said " We'll see about that but until then see you next time." and then Ethan said " You too my friend." and then they shook hands and then Ethan went on foot since he didn't have any location to fly to.

**How about that huh? Now that Gumball and Ethan split up and they arrived in Kanto what adventures will Gumball face while in Kanto? Well, you have to see it next chapter, until then charizard30 out.**


	3. First Kanto Badge

**Hi again guys, as you last saw Gumball and Ethan arrived to Kanto in the ship S.S Aqua and now they are having their own adventures now,enjoy this chapter. Warning: I forgot to tell that there are eight more badge in Kanto, I am saying this because the badge that Gumball gets may not be in order.**

Chapter 3: First Kanto Gym Badge

After Gumball left the ship and the port entrance he continued forward to Vermilion City but when he was almost there he saw Suicune on the water and the Legendary Pokémon got startled with something and escaped and next Eusine the man with the goal of capturing Suicune appeared and said " That was really close, I thought I could corner it here and ambush it here, but running on the water is really awesome, but still I am starting to see that Suicune prefers water but that means..." and then he turned to Gumball and said " Sorry Gumball but I got to go now." and then Eusine left looking once more for Suicune.

Then after that Gumball went to the city's PokéMart and then he bought every healing item he had to get 10 each, next he knew that he was going to take Vermelion's gym so he was exploring the city more and he went to the Pokémon fan club that the city had there, when was ready he went inside the gym.

Then inside the gym the man that usually gives advice said to Gumball " Oh my, its you, Gumball Watterson it's been a while since I last saw you, anyway you are out of luck now my friend, because these traps have been out of order for a while now but they are back and running, but think the best that you are lucky because like this you can train better this way, make up your mind and go for Lt. Surge."

And while Gumball was making his way through the gym he also saw new Pokémon from the regions of Hoenn and Sinnoh that the trainers in Johto didn't have, after a few minutes of trying to get past the trap he made it and opened his way through the gym leader Lt. Surge and after all the battles Typhlosion was at level 55, Mary and Ampharos were at level 54 and Penny and John were at level 52 and after that when Gumball met with Lt. Surge he said " Hey you little tyke, you may not be very smart to challenge me but it takes guts for that, when it takes to electric type Pokémon I am number one, I never lost on the battlefield and I'll zap you like I did to my enemies in battle."

Then a message on the screen appeared saying "Vs " and then the ground changed to the battleground and a message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Lt. Surge wishes to battle you" and next another message appeared saying " Leader Lt. Surge sent out Raichu" and then a level 51 Raichu appeared and its cry was heard and Gumball chose to sent out Ampharos and then Ampharos used Discharge and then it wasn't very effective but it still took a quarter of Raichu's health, then Raichu used Quick Attack and it did 10 points of damage to Ampharos and Ampharos was now with 155 points, next Ampharos used Discharge again and it made a quarter of damage to Raichu's health, next Raichu used Shock Wave and it wasn't very effective so it only took 5 points of damage, and then Ampharos used Discharge once more and it was a critical hit so it made Raichu's health drop to zero and then it fainted.

Next message that appeared was " Leader Lt. Surge is about to send Electrode, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Penny, and then another message appeared saying " Leader sent out Electrode" and then a level 47 Electrode came out and its cry was heard and then Penny chose to use Psybeam and it took almost all of Electrode's health and Electrode chose to use Double Team and its evasiveness rose and Penny used the Shadow Ball and it took Electrode down and then it fainted."

Next it appeared another message saying " Leader Lt. Surge is about to send out Magneton, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out John and then another message appeared saying " Leader sent out Magneton" and then a level 47 Magneton came out and its cry was heard, then John used Surf which took Magneton down, then its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted. Then another message appeared saying " Leader Lt. Surge is about to send out Electrode, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Mary and another message appeared saying " Leader Lt. Surge sent out Electrode" and another level 47 Electrode came out and its cry was heard, Mary chose to use Fly and it flew high, next Electrode used Selfdestruct which he selfdestructed but it didn't make any damage so its cry was heard and it fainted and Mary came to the ground.

Then another message appeared saying " Leader is about to send out Electabuzz, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out Typhlosion and then another message appeared saying " sent out Electabuzz" and a level 53 Electabuzz came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion chose to use Flamethrower which took half of Electabuzz's health, then Electabuzz used Shock wave and it took half of Typhlosion's health because it was a critical hit, then Typhlosion chose to use Flamethrower again and it took down Electabuzz so its cry was heard and it fainted.

Then back to normal said " Damn you're strong, ok kid take the Thunder Badge" and then Gumball received the Thunder Badge form him and then received the TM34 and explained that it contained the move Shock WAve which has a chance to get the foe paralyzed and then Gumball left the gym happy for getting his first Kanto gym badge.

**Pretty good huh? Next chapter Gumball will go to Safron City to see if he gets another badge, and the adventure continues, until then charizard30 out.**


	4. Helping Copycat

**Hello everyone, as you saw last chapter Gumball obtained his first Kanto Badge from and now he is looking forward to go to Saffron City and obtain another badge, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Helping Copycat

After leaving the gym Gumball went to the PokéCenter and healed his Pokémon to full health, after leaving the PokéCenter he called his family through the PokéGear to tell them that he is staying on the Kanto region for a while now until he can visit them at Ethan's house in Johto, after that Gumball went through the Kanto Route 6 because said to Gumball that Saffron City was North of Vermilion City and Gumball took on a few trainers and after arriving to Saffron City Gumball checked that his Typhlosion was at level 56, Mary and Ampharos were at level 55 and Penny and John were at level 53.

Before Gumball decided to take on the gym leader he heard that a girl named Copycat moved to another house because her house was demolished to build the Magnet Train Station that connected Kanto to Johto respictevilly connecting Saffron City and Johto's Goldenrod City and now he was going to her house to see if he received the Magnet Train Pass and then when Gumball got to her bedroom in her new house she dressed like Gumball and then Copycat began to mimic Gumball and as he talked to her she said the same thing and then she began to repeat everything that Gumball said and then she began " Hi! I heard that you lost your cheerished PokéDoll, if I help you find it will you give me a Magnet Train Pass? I'll go find it for you. You think you lost it in Vermilion City?" and then Copycat stopped copying Gumball and changed to her normal chlotes and said " Pardon me? I shouldn't decide what you should do? But in another way I am worried, what if someone else finds it?" and then Gumball flyed to Vermilion City to see if he could recover it.

And then he went into the Pokémon Fanclub and then he went to a man who said " I love Clefairy, but I could never catch one so I'm making do with a Poké Doll I found. What are you saying? The girl who lost this Poké Doll is sad...! Alright why don't you take this Poké Doll to the poor little girl? I will befriend a real Clefairy one day." and then Gumball received the Poké Doll and left the Club but then he saw a man who said to the cat " Hello! My name is Steven and I am the Champion from the Hoenn region. Have we met before? That's impossible, all the trainers that I battled seem to have the same look anyway, especially the one who gave me tough battles. Say, have you heard of a Pokémon called Latios? I am investigating of why Latios, a Pokémon from the Hoenn region decided to leave Hoenn and come here. Latios is a Pokémon who has a lot to do with the Sould Dew, a gemlike orb, considering that Latios is now in the Kanto region, it is possible to assume that this has to do with the Sould Dew. Latios is a Pokémon who travels a great distance, it'll be difficult to find without any machine to track it, but any trainer would be drawn to it, am I right? I must go, may our journeys cross again." and then Steven left the city and Gumball flew to Saffron again.

Then afterwards Gumball went runnung to Copycat's house and when she saw him she said " Yay! That's my Clefairy Poké Doll, do you see the tear where the right arm is sewn? That is the proof. Ok, I will give you my Magnet Train Pass just as I promised." and then Gumball received the Magnet Train Pass from Copycat and then she said again" You just have to show it at the ticket gate and you can pass, the rail-company man gave it to me when they tore down our old house for the station."

After that Gumball decided not to face the gym for now and then he went to the Magnet Train Station and he took the train for Goldenrod City, after a few minutes he arrived in Goldenrod City and afterwards he ordered Mary to fly to New Bark Town and that came true and after that happened he opened the door to Ethan's house and when his family saw him they said " Gumball, you're back" and then Gumball said " Of course I'm back guys, but I'm just here to visit you." and then Richard said " I heard that you are venturing out in Kanto son, is that true?" and then Gumball replied, it is dad but I am happy to see you guys again." and they gave eachother a family hug."

**Pretty good huh? Instead of facing the gym first he decided to help Copycat get her Clefairy Poké Doll and in the next chapter is when Gumball is really going to get his second Kanto Badge. Until then, charizard30 out.**


	5. Saffron Gym badge

**Hi guys, as you last saw Gumball helped Copycat a girl that mimics everyone get her PokéDoll that Red gave her three years prior to those events, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Saffron Gym Badge

After a day resting with his family Gumball made way for Kanto again and when he left Ethan's house he ordered Mary to Fly him to Goldenrod City again and after he got there the blue cat went on the Magnet Train again but this time to Saffron City, after a few minutes travelling Gumball finally arrived to Saffron again. There he made his way to Saffron Gym to battle Sabrina and get his second Kanto Gym Badge but first he went to the Fighting Dojo, a former gym where trainers train to become stronger, there he spoke to a man who said " I'm sorry, but our master Karate King is in a cave in Johto for further training, you have to come here some other time,sorry." and then Gumball left the Fighting Dojo and went to Saffron Gym.

Inside Gumball saw the man who usually gives advice to trainers in gyms said " Hey there my friend, an expert like you doesn't need to be told how to deal with psychic-type Pokémon, right? Anyway good luck I expect much of you Watterson." and then Gumball went on his way defeating every gim trainer that dwell within the technologic gym with teleporters and when Gumball stopped for a while he saw that his Typhlosion was at level 57, Mary and Ampharos were at level 56 and Penny and John were at level 54, then he went to Sabrina, the gym leader who said " I knew you were coming... three years ago I saw a vision of you and another boy who was here before coming, I had a vision of your arrival, you must be after my badge and I don't enjoy very much battling, but it's my duty as gym leader to confer Badges on anyone who has proven him-or-herself worhty, since you wish it I will show you my phsychic powers."

And then an image of Sabrina appeared and it said " Vs Sabrina" and then the ground changed to the battling one and in the message screen it said " You are challenged by Leader Sabrina" and then another message appeared saying " Leader Sabrina sent out Espeon" and then a level 53 Espeon appeared and its cry was heard, then Gumball ordered Penny to come out and then Penny used Shadow Ball which made half of Espeon's damage fall and then the other Espeon used Psychic but it only took 30 points of damage making Penny stay with 150 points, then Penny used Shadow Ball again and it made Espeon's health go down as it fainted.

Then another message appeared and it said " Leader Sabrina is about to send out , will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Mary and another message appeared saying " Leader Sabrina sent out " and a level 53 appeared and its cry was heard" then Gumball ordered Mary to use Fly and wanted to use Psychic but it missed and then Mary used Fly and it took three quarters of Mr. Mime's health and then Mary wanted to use Bite but Mr. Mime was faster and it used Psychic which it was super effective and it took half of Mary's health being only with 80 points of health, then Mary used Bite, it was super effective and it made faint."

Then another message appeared saying " Leader Sabrina is about to send out Alakazam, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and after that another message appeared saying " Leader Sabrina sent out Alakazam" and a level 55 Alakazam came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion chose to use Flamethrower and it made a third of Alakazam's health go down, next Alakazam chose to use Psychic and it made a quarter of Typhlosion's health go down, then Typhlosion chose to use Flamethrower again and it made another third of Alakazam's health go down and then he used Psychic again which made Typhlosion's health be in half and then when Typhlosion was about to use Flamethrower Sabrina used a Full Restore on Alakazam making it recover to full health and Alakazam used Psychic and it made Typhlosion's health go to red but Gumball had a plan and it made Typhlosion use Flamethrower and with the Blaze Ability it made Flamethrower stronger and it made Alakazam's health go to half, Alakazam was about to use Energy Ball but it missed and when Gumball got the chance he used a Max Potion on Typhlosion which made his recover to full health and when Alakazam used Psychic it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and KO' ed Alakazam.

Then Sabrina said when the ground changed to normal " Your power... it far exceeds more than I foresaw, maybe it isn't possible to fully predict waht the future holds... alright, you win, you deserve the Marsh Badge." and then Gumball received the Marsh Badge and then Sabrina said " I failed to acurrately predict your power, that means your power is beyond my psychic ability, you deserve it, please take this TM too" and then Gumball received the TM48 that contained Skill Swap which swapped abilities between the user and the target and then Gumball saw with Sabrina which meant that he was Sabrina's assistant, then Gumball tired of hippie talking came out of the gym.

**Pretty good huh? As you saw this was an intense battle, next time Gumball will go to Celadon Gym to battle Erika, until then charizard30 out.**


	6. Celadon's Gym Badge

**Hello everyone, as you all saw last chapter Gumball managed to get the Saffron City Badge from Sabrina and now he is on his way to Celadon Gym to get the city's gym badge, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Celadon Gym Badge

After Gumball got out of the gym he went to a Poké Center and healed all his Pokémon to full health, since Celadon was west from Saffron Gumball went through the gate and then after a few walking time he finally got to Celadon City, but before he went to take on the gym he went and saw the city's casino and after that even tough he didn't need to he went to Celadon's Departement Store to see everything there. And then after that Gumballgot inside the gym and then he tought it was becoming a little weird since he didn't see the man who usually gives advice to challengers.

After a few trainers battles Gumball( note:this time the levels of Gumball's Pokémon didn't go up) finally arrived to the gym leader Erika and then she said " Hello... Lovely weather am I right? I's so pleaseant... I'm afraid I might doze off, my name is Erika and I am the Leader of Celadon City's gym, oh, you are from Johto you say? How nice... Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you wished to challenge me. I know, I have been training myself not only on floor arragement but also Pokémon battle. I shall not lose." and then an image of Erika appeared saying " Vs. Erika" and the background changed to the battleground and in the message screen said " You are challenged by Leader Erika" and then another message appeared saying " Leader Erika sent out Jumpluff" and then a level 51 Jumpluff appeared and its cry was heard and Gumball chose to send out John and John used Wing Attack, it was super effective and it made Jumpluff faint.

Then another message appeared saying " Leader Erika is about to send out Tangela, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out Penny and then another message appeared saying " Leader Erika sent out Tangela" and a level 52 Tangela came out and its cry was heard, after that Penny chose to use Psychic and it took three quarters of Tangela's health and then Tangela chose to use Wring Out and it only made 30 points of damage to Penny, then Penny used Shadow Ball and it made Tangela faint.

Then another message appeared saying " Leader Erika is about to send out Victreebel, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to stay with Penny and another message appeared saying " Leader Erika sent out Victreebel." and a level 56 Victreebel came out and its cry was heard, then Penny chose to use Psychic and it made half of Victreebel's health go down and Victreebel used Sunny Day which made the room go sunny, then Gumball ordered Penny to use Shadow Ball but it didn't make Victreebel faint and then Victreebel used Synthesis and it restored Victreebel's health to about three quarters of it and then Penny used Psychic and it was critical as it made Victreebel faint."

Another message appeared saying " Leader Erika is about to send out Bellossom, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and another message appeared saying " Leader Erika sent out Bellossom." and then a level 56 Bellossom came out and it's cry was heard, then Gumball chose to use Flamethrower and it made Bellossom faint.

Then the screen changed to the normal one and Erika said " Oh! I concede defeat... You are remarkabely strong, I shall give you the Rainbow Badge." and then Gumball received the Rainbow Badge and then Erika turned to say again "That was a delightful match, I felt inspired, please I wish you have this TM19 as a special token, it contains Giga Drain which drains half the damage it inflicts to heal the Pokémon, it is indeed a horryfying move." and then Gumball received the TM move and he saw that Leslie and Carmen were Erika's assistants and then Gumball left the gym thinking where he could go next.

**Pretty good,huh? Next chapter Gumball is going to Fuschia City to get his fourth gym badge, until then, charizard30 out.**


	7. Fuchsia Gym Badge

**Hi everyone, as you all saw last chapter Gumball got the third Kanto Gym Badge, the Celadon Gym Badge, now Gumball will see if he is going to get his next badge, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Fuchsia Gym Badge

After Gumball got out of the Celadon Gym he went to the closest Poké Center and healed his Pokémon to full health, after that the blue cat continued his journey through Kanto Route 16 and after that he passed to the gate to Route 17(a.k.a Cycling Road) when he had to have a bike to go through there, luckly he had a bike since he beat Whitney, the third gym leader in Johto, he went through the Cycling Road and after that Route 18 and then he checked his Pokémon status and saw that their levels didn't go up so he moved foward and then he was already in Fuchsia City.

There Gumball saw that Fuchsia City had suffered big changes and those were that the Safari Zone wasn't already there, that was replaced by the Pal Park where you can move your Pokémon from the previous versions of the Pokémon Games, since Generation I until the current game, then Gumball noticed that the Pokémo that were originally displayed in the city disappeared, after that he went into the gym and insidethe man that usually gives advice said " Hey there, oops, take a good look around, the trainers here all look like the Gym Leader Janine, which one of them is the real Janine?" and then Gumball battled all of the fake Janines and in the end Gumball saw that Typhlosion went up to level 58, Mary and Ampharos were at level 57 and John and Penny were at level 55.

Then at the end when Gumball found out who the real Janine was she said " Fufufu... I'm sorry to dissapoint you, just kidding, I'm the real deal here, Janine of Fuschsia Gym, that's me!" and then an image of Janine appeared and there said " Vs Janine" and then the ground changed to the battleground and in the message screen appeared " You are challenged by Leader Janine" and another message appeared saying " Leader Janine sent out Crobat and a level 47 Crobat came out and its cry was heard and Gumball sent out Mary and Mary used Fly and Crobat tried to use Wing Attack but it failed and Mary used Fly and it took all of Crobat's health and it fainted.

Next another message appeared saying " Leader Janine is about to send out Weezing, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out Penny and another message appeared saying " Leader Janine sent out Weezing." and a level 44 Weezing came out and its cry was heard and right then Penny chose to use Psychic, it was super effective and it took all of Weezing's health making it faint. Right then another message appeared saying " Leader Janine is about to send out Ariados, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out John and then another message appeared saying " Leader Janine sent out Ariados" and a level 47 Ariados came out and its cry was heard and John used Bubblebeam and it took all of Ariados health and it made it faint.

After that another message appeared saying " Leader Janine is about to send out Venomoth, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and then another message appeared saying " Leader Janine sent out Venomoth." and a level 50 Venomoth came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower, it was super effective and it took down Venomoth.

Right next another message appeared saying " Leader Janine is about to send out Ariados, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out Ampharos and after that another message appeared saying " Leader Janine sent out Ariados" and another level 47 Ariados came out and it's cry was heard and Ampharos used Discharge, which it wasn't very effective but it took all of Ariados health and made it faint and Janine had no Pokémon left.

After the battleground changed to the normal one Janine said " Wow, you are pretty strong, you may be even stronger that the Champion of the Johto League Ethan, and he managed to defeat Koga, my father and a member of the Elite Four, you have definetely won the Soul Badge, take it!" and then Gumball received the Soul Badge from Janine and then she said " You are very tough! Let me give you something, it's Poison Jab, it's a very powerful Poison-type move that may poison the victim." and Gumball received the move and Janine said " I'm going to apply myself and improve my skills, I want to best my father, you and Ethan, and by the way why won't you say hello to my new assistant Nigel."

And after a few momments Principal Brown appeared behind Janine and was not happy to see Gumball " Well, well look who we have here, Watterson just bested my master." and then Gumball said with an angry face " Principal Brown, I knew you would be here." and then Principal Brown said " You are getting more detention when we get back to our world." and then Gumball said " No, I won't but until we get back I will be training to face you in a Pokémon battle one day."

And then Gumball got out of the gym thinking of where he will go next and then he tought of where to go and went on again.

**Pretty good huh? Janine might not have been a real challenge but wait until you see the other challenges Gumball has to face, until then, charizard30 out.**


	8. Kanto Power Plant

**Hi guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball managed to get his fourth Kanto Gym Badge and now he is heading to Cerulean City to get another gym badge, but before he has to go somewhere else, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8: Kanto Power Plant

After Gumball went out of the gym he went to a Poké Center to heal his Pokémon to full health and after that happened he ordered Mary to fly to Saffron City, after the blue cat was there he went to the city's north gate and he went through Kanto Route 5 and before he knew it Gumball was in Cerulean City, he wanted to go to the Gym because he wanted to challenge the Leader Misty and when he arrived the gym was empty.

Gumball went out of the gym dissapointed but his hope went up when he heard rumors that the energy went out in the city and the cat knew that he needed to go to Kanto's Power Plant, then he went through Route 9 and he faced many trainers there, after that he went surfing through the water Route 10 and then he finaly arrived to the Power Plant and he went inside, inside Gumball saw a policeman and then the policeman said to Gumball with sadness " A thief just broke into the power plant, what is the world coming to?" and then Gumball talked to the manager who said " I-I-I'm ready to blast something! Who would dare to steal a part from the generator? I spent so much time fixing this, if I catch him, he is going to see what I can do with my Charge Beam!" and then Gumball was about to exit the building when the officer that Gumball spoke to at the entrance came inside and said to a cientist " I just got word from Cerulean, it appears that a shady character has been loitering around." and then he came and said to Gumball " Could I ask for your cooperation? The shady character was hanging around Cerulean Gym...".

After Gumball went out he ordered Mary to fly to Cerulean City and when he arrived he went to the gym, there the shady character bumped into him and said " Oops! I so sorry! You not hurt,ok? I very busy, no time for talking with you, not good for me if seen by somebody." and he was worried and said " Oh no! You seen me already, I make big mistake, Hey,you! Forget you see me ok? You seen, heard and know nothing, ok? Bye-Bye, a go-a go." and then he left the gym and before Gumball did the same he remembered that he was a member of Team Rocket and he tought "_ What? I tought that me and Ethan disbanded them forever,well that happened but I think that there are still grunts that believe in there cause so alright, I am going after him._"

Then Gumball went searching and some of the residents in the city said that they saw a shady character heading for Route 24 that was north of there and Gumball went again and when the Rocket grunt saw the blue cat he went hiding between a young couple in the bridge and then when Gumball found him he said " Oh no! Hiding I was, but you did found me in no time, me only one from another country. Yet! No big bussiness, ok? Think I did, if stop energy, be big panic and unlucky for here people! Secret it is my mission, so tell you I not! But! Win you do versus me, a man I be and mine secret to you tell. You understand? Battle begin we do!"

After Gumball won the grunt said " Ok. Tell you mine secret will I. Machine Part steal by me, hide it I did in Gym of the Cerulean. Near inflatable tube put it I did,look for gym at, but you forget me not! Beat you for sure will Team Rocket,come from Johto will they,mine allies,yes. Will revenge they are." and Gumball spoke a thing and after a few momments the grunt said again "You say what? Team Rocket bye-bye a go-go? Broken up it is say you? Oh no! Should I do what now on from,me? Ok.. I my country go home. Make Team Rocket I will. Goodbye! So long!" and then the grunt left the city and after that Gumball went to the city and found the Part and after that he went to the Power Plant.

Inside Gumball went to talk with the manager and then the manager said " Ah ! Yeah! The thing you have... Is that the part that was stolen from my beloved generator? You found it? Thank you so much! Now all I have to do is attach this part here." and after a few minutes the part was installed and the manager said " Yes,it's running! Whirrr! Whirrr! Ahh, Thanks! Here, go ahead and take this TM as a reward." and Gumball received the TM57 and after that the manager said "TM57 is my Charge Beam! It will shoot beams and it can sometimes raise Special Attack!

Then after Gumball went out he was thinking of going and challenge Misty so he went again.

**Pretty good chapter huh? About the Rocket Grunt when he spoke there were no grammar errors, he just talked like that because as he said he's from another country and he doesn't really speak very well English and in the next chapter Gumball is going to face Misty, charizard30 out.**


	9. Cerulean Badge

**Hello everyone, as you all saw last chapter Gumball managed to fix the power in Cerulean and now he is going to get another gym badge,enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9: Cerulean Gym

After getting out of the Power Plant Gumball ordered Mary to fly to Cerulean City and after that he went to a Poké Center to heal his Pokémon and then he could rest a little there, after it Gumball went through Route 24 again and next he went to the entrance of Route 25 because he knew that MIsty wasn't in the gym as he checked and then he went through the famous six-packed trainers challenge for what that Route was known from and next he could pass the challenge and he even found a boy that hasn't anything to do with the challenge but wanted to battle and Gumball won against him.

After that Gumball checked that Typhlosion went up to level 59, Mary and Ampharos were at level 58 and that Penny and John were at level 56, after it Gumball passed through Bill's house and went to Misty and he saw her with maybe her boyfriend and when he saw the blue cat he left and Misty went to Gumball and said to him "Aww! Why did you have to show up and bug us now? Do you know what they call people like you? Pests! You heard me righ, pest!" and MIsty stopped for a while and said " Oh? Those badge you have, are they Johto Badges? If you have eight you must be good,ok then come to Cerulean Gym, I'll be happy to take you on, I'm Misty the Gym Leader in Cerulean." and then she left for Cerulean.

There Gumball went inside the gym and there he saw the man who usually gives advice and said to the blue cat " Welcome back my friend, sice Misty was away I went out for some fun too,he-he-he and good luck, you'll be needing it." and after Gumball defeated all the gym trainers Gumball went to talk to Misty and she said " I was expecting you, you pest! You may have a lot of Johto Gym Badges, but you'd better not take me lightly. My Water-type Pokémon are tough!" and then an image of Misty appeared and said " Vs Misty" and then the ground changed to the battleground and in the message screen it said " You are challanged by Leader Misty." and another one appeared saying " Leader Misty sent out Golduck." and a level 49 Golduck came out and its cry was heard and Gumball decided to sent out Ampharos, then Ampharos used Discharge and it was super effective so it took Golduck down."

Then another message appeared saying " Leader Misty is about to send out Quagsire, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Mary and another message appeared saying " Leader Misty sent out Quagsire." and a level 49 Quagsire came out and its cry was heard, Mary decided to use Fly and after that Quagsire decided to use Earthquake but it missed because Mary was in the air and besides Ground type moves don't work against flying types and then Mary decided to use Fly and it took half of Quagsire's health and after it Quagsire decided to use Water Pulse and it took a quarter of Mary's health and then Mary used Bite, and it was critical and it took Quagsire down so it fainted.

Then another message appeared saying " Leader Misty is about to send out Lapras, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Penny and another message appeared saying " Leader Misty sent out Lapras." and a level 52 Lapras came out and its cry was heard, Penny chose to use Psychic and it took half of Lapras' health and then Lapras used Ice Beam and it took half of Penny's health, after that attack Penny used Shadow Ball and it took Lapras down so and it fainted.

After that another message appeared saying " Leader Misty is about to send out Starmie, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and another message appeared saying " Leader Misty sent out Starmie." and a level 54 Starmie came out and its cry was heard, Typhlosion chose to use Flamethrower, it wasn't very effective but it took a third of Starmie's health and after that Starmie used Ice Beam, it wasn't very effective as it only took down a fifth of Typhlosion's health, after it Typhlosion used Flamethrower again and it took another third of Starmie's health and after it Starmie used Water Pulse and it was not only super effective but it was a critical hit and it almost made Typhlosion faint and then Gumball took the chance of the Blaze ability and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower but first Misty used a Full Restore on Starmie and it recovered to full health, and this time Flamethrower took half of Starmie's health and then Gumball used a Max Potion and Typhlosion recovered to full health too and Starmie tried to used Water Pulse but it missed and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it was a critical hit and then Starmie fainted because its health hit zero.

After the battle Misty said "Yo really are good... I'll admit that you are skilled, here you go it's the Cascade Badge." and Gumball obtained the Cascade Badge from Misty and after it she said "Here is another memento from this battle, take it."and Gumball obtained the TM03 and Misty said that it contained Water Pulse that could sometimes confuse the foe and then Gumball saw that his brother Darwin was Misty's assistant and they talked for a while and they promised eachother that they would battle someday.

After that Gumball left and he ordered Mary to fly to Saffron City and Gumball took the Magnet Train to Johto, after that he arrived to Goldenrod City and ordered Mary to fly again this time to Mahogany Town, then Gumball entered Pryce's gym and inside Pryce wasn't in but Gumball took that advantage and when he arrived to the deepest part he called " Penny" and after it Penny saw that it was her beloved one and said " Gumball, my love" and after it they gave a hug and a long kiss and after it Penny said " What are you doing here?" and Gumball said " I came to visit you, that way I can rest from my adventures in Kanto and see you."

**Pretty great huh? Next episode Gumball is finally going to catch a legendary Pokémon, stay tuned to know what Pokémon it is, charizard30 out.**


	10. Lugia(Part I)

**Hu guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball got the gym badge from Cerulean and now as I said he is going to catch a legendary Pokémon, also someone is going to die in this chapter, tune in to ee who it is.  
><strong>

Chapter 10: Lugia(Part I)

After Gumball rested for a day with Penny he continued his journey to Kanto but before he did that he wanted a legendary Pokémon, so he ordered Mary to fly to Olivine City and there she did the order and there Gumball made his way to Route 40 and Route 41 again and there he ordered John to use Surf and he made way to the Whirl Islands, there he went inside the cave and down there he talked to the man and the man said "That thing you have..." and he noticed that Gumball had the Silver Wing and then he said again " You have found it... Please go ahead." and the man stepped down and let Gumball pass through in the dephts Gumball entered in a water cavern and saw Lugia waiting for him.

Before Gumball could do anything Lugia said " Who dares to desturb my sleep?" and then Gumball said " Hello! My name is Gumball Watteron, a Pokémon trainer and I am here to catch you." and then Lugia said " Ha! You think you have a chance against me? We will see if you can even hit me with your attacks." and then the battleground changed and then in the message screen appeared " A wild Lugia appeared." and then Gumball chose to send out his Typhlosion but then Gumball noticed that it was going to be challenging as Typhlosion was at level 59 and Lugia was at level 70, then Gumball ordered Typhlosion to use Flamethrower but it missed and when it was Lugia's turn he used Aeroblast and then that attack took half of Typhlosion's health and after that Typhlosion tried to use Flamethrower but missed again, after that Lugia used Punishment and it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health, after it Gumball used a Max Potion and healed Typhlosion to full health, then Lugia used Punishment and took another quarter of Typhlosion's health, and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower again and it missed again. After it Lugia used Aeroblast and it took another half of Typhlosion' health and it was red again, so Gumball used Flamethrower and it missed again.

Then unexpectadely the battleground changed to the normal ground and then Lugia laughed " HAHAHA, you possibly think that you could catch me, huh? Well, you're wrong, I will finish your Pokémon here and now MWAHAHA" and then Gumball tought of an idea and said " Wait, maybe there is no need of doing that here, I want to solve this outside, on Olivine City." and then Lugia stopped to think and said " Very well, meet up with me in one hour in the city to solve this and exactly one hour, not even one more second, you understand?" and then Gumball said " Very well, I will be waiting for you, meanwhile I will reunite everyone that I know to watch us." and then Lugia even if they were in a dipute gave Gumball a ride outside and then he landed on Olivine and said " Very well, I will wait here." and Gumball said " Thank you." and he left the city and went to ask everyine to reunite in Olivine and before it people were in Olivine asking themselves who was that Pokémon they were seeing.

**One hour later:**

Gumball went to every city that he visited in Kanto and Johto to reunite everyone and after that happened Gumball's classmates, his girlfriend Penny and his family were there Penny asked Nicole " Mrs. Watterson, why did Gumball call us here?" and then Nicole said " I don't know but he said that its someting very important." and Richard said " Maybe its a new food." and Darwin said " Maybe its a trophy" and Anais finished saying " Or maybe a new Pokémon to our eyes." and then Tobias was standing and he said to Banana Joe " Dude, I hope that Watterson called us for a good reason, I will get my revenge for him hitting me." and then Joe said " Calm down man, he said that he showed us here, but I hope that we both get girlfriends while we are here." and then Tobias said with a smile " I hope that too, hehehe."

Then after waiting Gumball appeared saying " Hello everyone, as you got it now I called you here for a reason." and then Tina interrupted saying " I hope its something good because if its not I am going to punch you in the face." and then Gumball laughed nervously " hahaha, okay Tina but anyway I called you here because I want to introduce you a new Pokémon." and then Anais said " I knew that it was going to be that." and right next Gumball said " Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Lugia." and Gumball lifted a curtain and it revealed Lugia and then Lugia said " Thank you, the reason I'm here is because here Gumball is going to show you a battle between his Pokémon against me." and then everyone gasped saying " He can talk?" and then Lugia said " Indeed I do, but now I am here to show you what a legendary Pokémon can do."

After Lugia's speech Gumball said " I hope you all apreciate the show, because this is going to be an epic battle everyone, now I will get my Typhlosion out of the PokéBall." and then Gumball threw Typhlosion's PokéBall and then he came out and his cry was heard and after that Lugia said " Let's battle now." and then everyone saw an atempted attack of Flamethrowers but they all missed and while the battle was happening Penny said " Come on Gumball, you can beat that Pokémon, from what I know you already won all the eight Johto Badges and five of all the eight Kanto Badges, I am supporting you, GO GUMBALL."

**10 Minutes later:**

Gumball and Lugia were still fighting and then Carmen said to Teri " Oh, Teri this fight has been on for ten minutes, I'm bored." and Teri said " Me too, but we got to hold up until they finish." and then Gumball saw Ethan and Ethan said to his friend " Gumball, you can do it my friend." and then Gumball saw Ethan and said " You actually came, thanks man, I want all of your support." and then Ethan smiled to his friend and after that Lugia said " Enough, you know what, I was holding my full power, this was only a demonstration." and then Gumball and everyone else that was watching said " What? How is that possible?" and then Lugia said " It is, your Typhlosion will now be my first victim of my full power." and then Typhlosion began to panic as Lugia said " Take my Neo Aeroblast, its my Aeroblast but a more powerful version and it comes in the form of a beam, but enough talking, TAKE THIS." and then he launched the attack but Gumball reacted thinking "_ No, I think that if this attack hits my Typhlosion, he will not only faint but it will get killed by the attack, I have no choice then._".

Then after the beam was fired Gumball put himself in front of Typhlosion and said " Go and get out of here, I don't want you getting killed, I wouldn't know what to do without you." and then Typhlosion got out of the way and then Nicole said histeric " WHAT IS HE DOING? HE WILL GET KILLED IF THE BEAM STRIKES HIM." and right after that Penny said histeric too " HE IS CRAZY, THAT WAY HE WILL DIE, I COULDN'T IMAGINE WHAT I COULD DO WITHOUT HIM." and right after Ethan said " NO,DON'T DO THAT GUMBALL, YOU ARE ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS." and after Gumball heard them he said before the attack hit him " I'm sorry I let you all down but I think that this is my destiny, but don't worry, Penny you will find another man to take care of you and Mom, you still have Dad, Darwin and Anais to be with you and for you Ethan, I will never forget you." and after Gumball said those words the beam strikes Gumball piercing him in the chest and after that happened Gumball was lying on the floor dead.

After that momment everyone was in shock and sad except for Tobias and Tina who were happy for that to happen and then Lugia was surprised sayng " Well, I never expected him to do this."

**There, that was shocking, Gumball is now dead but don't worry he will be back soon enough, the battle continues on the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	11. Lugia(Part II)

**Hello everyone, as you all saw last chapter Gumball faced the Legendary Pokémon Lugia and he's been killed by his ultimate attack, but don't worry, see this chapter for yourselves  
><strong>

Chapter 11: Lugia(Part II)

Everyone was still in shock as they saw the lifeless body of Gumball Watterson on the floor and after a few moments Lugia said " That took some guts for Gumball to do that for his Pokémon, he was an idiot either." and after it Tobias said " HAHAHA, finally my arch-enemy is dead, HAHAHA." and after it Penny heard what he said and replied back angry and she was now red and was in her red beast form " How dare you Tobias, he was my boyfriend and now he's dead, you clearly didn't respect him." and then Tobias said " What are you going to do now?" and before thinking Penny punched Tobias sending him to the Kanto region( again for Tobias) and after it Penny was in her normal form and crying.

Next there was Nicole and her family and then Nicole was crying saying " I can't believe that he's gone, sure I yelled at him almost all the time but I loved him as a mother." and Richard said too crying " I'll miss him too honey, Gumball was truly a great son and a great friend." and Darwin said crying " He was my best friend and now he's gone." and after it Anais said crying too " He was a brainless idiot but he was my brother and I loved him as a brother too."

And after it Ethan said " I can't believe that this really happened, he was a great rival and a great friend too, so I am going to miss him too, I will never forget him." and after it everyone else was crying except Miss Simian and Principal Brown, who hated him and said " HAHAHA, that idiot actually did that, I'm glad he died." said Miss Simian and right after it Principal Brown said " Now I won't have to give him detention, because he's in detention forever, HAHAHA." and after it Nicole rushed to them and said " How dare you? He was my son and he was kind, that was one good thing about him, if you ever dare to touch that again I will tear you apart, UNDERSTOOD?" and after it Miss Simian and Principal Brown said terrified " Understood." and they fled the scene.

Then Gumball's Pokémon criedd thinking they had to go to the wilderness but then Nicole said " Don't worry, we won't release you to the wild, we will keep you to remember Gumball." and after it Gumball's Pokémon got close one last time to Gumball's corpse and they were crying, but something unexpectedly happened as all of Gumball's Pokémon tears hit the body of Gumball, a light shined down and after it Gumball began to shine and then on the ground he opened his eyes and said " Ohhh, what happened?" said Gumball.

Everyone's faces were in shock as they saw the blue cat alive and after it Nicole and her family were the first ones to hug Gumball and Nicole said " M Gummy Puss, you're alive." and then came Penny who also gave Gumball a hug and a long kiss and said " I thought I lost you my sweetheart." and right after it Ethan came and shakes hands with Gumball and said " It's good to have you back." and Gumball said " It's good to see you too, but when I was about to get judged to see if I was going to Heaven or Hell I fell from up there and came back to life."

And after it everyone except Miss Simian and Principal Brown were around Gumball smiling because he was alive again and they were hugging him, after it Lugia said " What? How is this possible? I thought I killed you." and right next Gumball said " And you did kill me but I was brought back to life by the love that my Pokémon have towards me." and right next to that sentence Gumball's Pokémon were hugging him as sign of happiness, after the hug Gumball wasn't angry with Lugia for killing him because Gumball wanted to sacrifice himself and then Gumball said " I believe we have an unfinished fight." and Lugia said " I agree, now let's go back to fighting." and next Typhlosion was out and was throwing Flamethrowers but missed them and after an intense fight Gumball thought " _Dammit, I can't hit him with the Flamethrowers, what am I supposed to do?_" and then Gumball had an idea and called Penny and said " Penny, could you tell me something that makes me mad?" and then Penny said " Okay, when you were dead Tobias said that he was glad that you died." and after Gumball was in his raging ability and next people were in shock when they saw that the cause of the earthquakes that they had lately was Gumball's, next Gumball said in a scary voice while mad but smiled at the same time " Thanks Penny, now you will see what I can do." and then Penny was surprised too that Gumball could cause earthquakes with his rage.

Right next Lugia said " Well, that is surprising but let's see if your Typhlosion will handle my Neo Aeroblast." and next he fired the attack and Gumball put himself in front of Typhlosion again and said " Don't worry, I won't die this time, I promise." and next Typhlosion got out of his way and the other ones were scared because they thought that he was going to die again but they were wrong because when the beam was about to hit Gumball he put one hand in front of himself and with his hand he hit the beam and sent the attack to the sky and Lugia said " How is this possible? I thought you were going to die for the second time." and next Gumball said in the same scary voice " Well, not only do I cause earthquakes but I also get stronger.

After that Gumball said next " Not only that, but in the time that I was dead I learned a new attack for my Typhlosion, go and show him what you got, use Blast Burn." and right after it Typhlosion let out a fire attack and it was very powerful and even Lugia couldn't dodge it and its health bar was at red and Gumball took the chance and used the Master Ball and after a few seconds Gumball captured Lugia and said " Alright, I got you Lugia."

After the battle was over everyone except Miss Simian and Principal Brown were cheering for Gumball and after the cheering Penny went to Gumball and kissed him for about a minute and then she said " I'm so glad you're okay." and after it Gumball said " Oh, stop it, it was nothing I couldn't handle." and after that the blue cat said " Well, I'm off to Kanto again, so long everyone." and then everyone said their good byes to Gumball and right next they went back to their cities where they were before.

**Pretty great huh? Not only Gumball was revived but also he caught Lugia and his adventures are now back to normal, stay tuned for the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	12. Snorlax

**Hi again, I managed to publish two chapters today, as you saw last chapter Gumball was revived and caught the Legendary Pokémon Lugia, now he is back and he's going to Kanto again, enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

Chapter 12: Snorlax

After Gumball arrived to Saffron City on the Magnet Train he went through the east exit and made his journey to Lavender Town through Route 8 because there was a Snorlax who was blocking the way into Diglet's cave that made way to Pewter City where it was the next gym badge and after Gumball passed Route 8 he was finally in Lavender Town.

After he arrived he went to a Poké Center to heal his Pokémon to full health and also to store Lugia into a PC because Gumball didn't need to use him yet, after it Gumball went to the Kanto Radio Tower and then Gumball thought " _WAit a second, this buildng is the old Pokémon Tower where there was a cemetery for the Pokémon that died, oh well, off I go there_" and after it Gumball got in and spoke to the director who said " Ah! So you're Gumball who solved the Power Plant's problem? Thanks to you, I never lost my job, I tell you, you're a lifesaver! Please take this as my thanks." and then the Director loaded the EXPN Card on Gumball's PokéGear and then he saw that the PokéGear was upgraded and the director said " With that thing, you can tune in to even more radio programs here in Kanto." and after the conversation Gumball left the tower.

Then Gumball left the Radio Tower and progress his journey through Route 12 and Route 11 which lead to Vermilion City but Gumball knew that a Snorlax was there and Gumball tried everything but the Snorlax just wouldn't move, so he tought of an idea and put in the Poké Flute channel on his PokéGear and when Snorlax heard it he woke up a little angry and after it, it was going to be a battle and after 10 minutes Gumball finally caught the Snorlax and it was level 50 when Gumball caught him so after Gumball finished he went inside Diglett's cave and he made his way there and after walking a long way he was finally outside on Pewter city, and after a while Snorlax was already at level 59 because Gumball trained Snorlax on Diglett's Cave.

After it Gumball went inside Pewter's Gym and he saw the man who usually gives advice to trainers who said " Hello there, you look really rocking, are you battling the Gym Leaders of Kanto yet? They're strong and dedicated people, just like Johto's Gym Leaders." and then Gumball went battling the gym trainers and then Gumball saw that his Typhlosion and Snorlax were at level 60, Mary and Ampharos were at level 59 and Penny and John were at level 57 and after it Gumball went to face Brock and then Brock said to Gumball " Wow, it's not often that we get a challenger from Johto, I'm Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader, I'm an expert on Rock-type Pokémon. My Pokémon are impervious to most physical attacks, you'll have a hard time inflicting any real damage, come on."

**And there guys, I'm sorry that this chapter was short but I spent almost of my forces on writing the previous chapter today, next chapter Gumball is facing Brock, until then, charizard30 out.**


	13. Pewter Badge and on

**Hello guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball caught a Snorlax and then he managed to go to Pewter City and there he found Brock and he's now ready to challange him, let's see how it goes.  
><strong>

Chapter 13: Pewter Gym Badge and arrival to Mt. Moon

After a while an image of Brock appeared saying " Vs Brock" and after it the ground changed to then normal battleground and in the message screen appeared saying " You are challenged by Leader Brock" and after it another one appeared saying " Leader Brock sent out Graveler." and a level 51 Graveler appeared and its cry was heard and Gumball sent out John and then after it John used Bubblebeam and it was super effective and it took all of Graveler's health, and it fainted.

Then after it another message appeared saying " Leader Brock is about to send out Rhyhorn, will you change Pokémon?" and after it Gumball chose to send out Typhlosion and after it another message appeared saying " Leader Brock sent out Rhyhorn." and a level 51 Rhyhorn came out and its cry was heard, next Gumball chose to use Flamethrower it wasn't very effective but it managed to take half of Rhyhorn's health and after it Rhyhorn used Earthquake and it was super effective on Typhlosion and it took half of its health, next Typhlosion used Blast Burn and it took down Rhyhorn.

After it another message appeared saying " Leader Brock is about to send out Onix, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Penny, after it another message appeared saying " Leader Brock sent out Onix." and a level 54 Onix appeared and its cry was heard, then Penny was about to use Psychic when Onix used Sandstorm which made a sandstorm appear and then Penny used Psychic and it took all of Onix's health and it fainted.

After it another message appeared saying " Leader Brock is about to send out Kabutops,will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out Snorlax and then another message appeared saying " Leader Brock sent out Kabutops." and then a level 52 Kabutops came out and its cry was heard, then Snorlax used Giga Impact and it took half of Kabutop's health and then Kabutops used Rock Slide and it did a quarter of damage to Snorlax which then because of the Leftovers ability Snorlax restored a little health and then Kabutops used Aqua Jet which did a quarter of damage to Snorlax's health and it managed to health a litle health again because of the Leftovers, and after it recharged Snorlax used Giga Impact again and it took all of Kabutops' health and it fainted.

After that defeat another message appeared saying " Leader Brock is about to send out Omastar, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and after it another message appeared saying " Leader Brock sent out Omastar." and a level 53 Omastar appeared and its cry was heard and after it Ampharos used Discharge, it was super effective and it took Omatar down.

Then Brock said " Your Pokémon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard resistance, you're stronger than I expected, go ahead and take this badge!" and Gumball received the Boulder Badge from Brock and then he said " I really enjoyed the battle with you Gumball, I'll give you the move Rock Slide too." and then Gumball received the TM80 and Brock explained that the move could cause the foe to flinch sometimes and then Gumball saw that Richard was Brock's assistant.

After a good battle Gumball managed to go to a Poké Center and heal his Pokémon to full health, then after it Gumball didn't go to his next badge, he actually went to the direction of Mt. Moon and then Gumball went through Route 3 and Route 5 just to get there and after it Gumball arrived to and saw that it wasn't that big anymore, then Gumball saw Ethan at the entrance who said " Gumball, my dear friend, its so good to see you, I see that you still are collecting gym badges, but I can't avoid it but challenge you come at me.

**And there guys, Gumball has won his sixth Kanto gym badge and now he is battling his rival again, see you next time, charizard30 out.**


	14. Ethan and Cinnabar Islands

**Hello guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball caught a Snorlax and then he managed to go to Pewter City and there he found Brock and he's now ready to challange him, let's see how it goes.  
><strong>

Chapter 14: Sixth battle against Ethan and arrival to Cinnabar Islands

After a while an image appeared saying " Vs Ethan" and after it the ground changed to the battleground as in the message screen appeared saying " You are challenged by Rival Ethan." and after it a message in the screen appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Jolteon." and then a level 46 came out and its cry was heard, and Gumball decided to let Penny come out and after it Penny used Psychic and then the attack took all of Jolteon's health, so it fainted.

After that another message in the screen appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Feraligatr, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball decided to let Typhlosion come out and after it another message appeared in the screen saying " Rival Ethan sent out Feraligatr." and a level 50 Feraligatr appeared and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion decided to use Flamethrowe and it took a quarter of Feraligatr's health and after it Feraligatr used Ice Fang but it wasn't very effective so it only took a fifth of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion decided to use Flamethrower again and it took a quarter of Feraligatr's health again so it stayed with half of its health, after that Feraligatr used Waterfall, it was super effective so it took almost all of Typhlosion's health, then Gumball ordered Typhlosion to use Blast Burn and took advantage of the Blaze ability and then it took all of Feraligatr's health which made it faint.

And after that another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Dragonair, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Dragonair." and a level 48 Dragonite came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Discharge and it took half of Dragonair's health and after it Dragonair used Dragon Tail and it took a quarter of Ampharos' health, after that Ampharos used Discharge once more and it took all of Dragonair's health,so it fainted.

After that another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Quagsire, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Snorlax and then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Quagsire." and a level 48 Quagsire came out and its cry was heard, Snorlax decided to use Giga Impact and that attack took all of Quagsire's health, making it faint.

After that defeat another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Togetic, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball decided to change to John and then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Togetic, and a level 47 Togetic came out and its cry was heard, next to it John decided to use Waterfall and it took all of Togetic's health making it faint.

Next another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Jumpluff, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out Mary, then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Jumpluff." and a level 46 Jumpluff came out and its cry was heard, then Mary decided to use Fly and while that Jumpluff tried to use Mega Drain but it failed, and then Mary used Fly and it was super effective and it took all of Jumpluff's health so it fainted.

Then the battleground changed to the normal ground and Ethan said " Wow, that was one intense battle don't you think? Even if I am the Pokémon Champion I need to train more to beat you I guess, well goodbye now there are still two badges for me to win, see you next time." and then Ethan left and so did Gumball, he then followed his journey back to Pewter City and then he went through Route 2 and passed through Viridian forest as well, then he arrived to Viridian city but he didn't have to go there yet and after it Gumball went through Route 1, and arrived to Pallet Town.

Then after passing through Professor Oak's lab where he visited Professor Oak and visiting Red's house where his mother said that Red hasn't giving any news since three years ago he went through Route 21 in the south and there he faced trainers like before and then he arrived to the Cinnabar Islands where he saw that it was devastaded by a volcano eruption and he also saw that Typhlosion went up to level 62, Mary and Ampharos were at level 61 and Penny and John were at level 59 and then he went a few steps ahead and found the former Kanto League Pokémon Champion and leader of Viridian Gym Blue and when Blue saw the blue cat he said "Who are you? My name's Blue, I was once the Kanto League Champion although it was short-lived thanks to Red, anyway take a good look around you." and Blue looked around and said " A volcano erupts and just like that a whole town disappears, we can go on wining and losing in Pokémon, but if nature so much as twitches, we can be overwhelmed in a second, that's the way it is but anyway I'm still a trainer, if I see a strong opponent it makes me want to battle. If you wanna battle me for real show me how many Kanto Badges you've got." and when Blue saw the badges he said " 6, you're not ready to battle me, sorry." and Gumball was disapointed for a while but then he tought to battle Blaine but since Cinnabar was destroyed he had to go to Seafoam Islands so he made his journey there.

**There guys, and by the way Happy Halloween everyone, next chapter Gumball is going to face Blaine in his new gym, stay tuned and see you next time, charizard30 out.**


	15. Volcano Badge

**Hi everyone, as you all saw last chapter Gumball managed to win against Ethan again and now he is going to batle Blaine and get his badge before battling Blue, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 15: Volcano Badge

After Gumball went to Cinnabar Islands' Poké Center Gumball made his way through Route 20 and then he arrived to Seafom Islands, then he entered the cave and there were two ways, downwards was the way to the actual caves and upwards was the way to Blaine's gym and then he made his way to Blaine's gym and up there he saw the man who gives advice to trainers who said " Hello there my friend, this gym has many trainers and rocks in the way from rebuilding, it sure won't be easy to get to Blaine, but keep your cool and defeat the trainers one by one, and you will surely find the path!"

After Gumball defeated some trainers he went to Blaine who said to the blue cat " Hey, you, my Gym on Cinnabar Islands was burned down by the eruption, but I will not give up, take a look at this cave, we have turned it into a Gym and I am still acting as a Gym Leader, I will give you the gym badge if you manage to defeat me, are you ready? Here we go!"

And then an image of Blaine appeared saying " Vs Blaine" and after it the ground changed to the battleground and in the message screen said " You are challenged by Leader Blaine." and then another message appeared saying " Leader Blaine sent out Magcargo." and then a level 54 Magcargo appeared and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out John, after it John used Waterfall and it was super effective and it took all of Magcargo's health,so it fainted.

After that another message appeared saying " Leader Blaine is about to send out Magmar, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Penny and then another message appeared saying " Leader Blaine sent out Magmar." and a level 54 Magmar came out and its cry was heard and after it Penny used Psychic and it took half of Magmar's health, then after that Magmar used Overheat and it took almost all of Penny's health, since its a very powerful move and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it was a critical hit and this one took all of Magmar's health so it fainted.

Then another message appeared saying " Leader Blaine is about to send out Rapidash, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion, after it another message appeared saying " Leader Blaine sent out Rapidash." and then a level 59 Rapidash came out and its cry was heard, after that Typhlosion chose to use Flamethrower but first Rapidash used Quick Attack which did a amount of damage doind 30 points and Typhlosion stayed with 190 HP and after that it used Flamethrower it took a quarter of Rapidash's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took another quarter of Rapidash's health and then Rapidash used Flare Blitz and it wasn't very effective but it made Typhlosion's health go to half and after it Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it made Rapidash's health drop to red and after that Rapidash used Bounce and bounced into the air and then Typhlosion used Cut but it missed and then Rapidash used Bounce and made Typhlosion's health to red and then Typhlosion was about to use Flamethrower but Rapidash used a Full Restore and Rapidash's health was fully restored and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a third of Rapidash's health, then Typhlosion was faster and used Blast Burn, and it took all of Rapidash's health and it fainted.

Then after it Blaine said " Awesome, I have burned out, take this Volcano Badge!" and Gumball received the Volcano Badge from Blaine and then Blaine said "Here, I will give you this too, it's called Overheat and it has a slight drawback but it's powerful and well worth it." and Gumball obtained the TM50 and Blaine explained what it did and then Gumball saw that Tobias was Gumball's assistant and surprised Tobias said " What? Gumball, what the... I tought you were dead." and then Gumball said " And I was but Penny told me that she hit you while I was dead but the love that my Pokémon have for me made me come back to life." and then Tobias said " I would like to battle you for revenge now but I prefer to wait and be stronger, to win against you." and after that Gumball left the gym and flew back to Cinnabar Islands and it talked to Blue who saw Gumball's badges and said " If you want to battle me for real come to the Viridian Gym, I'll be waiting for you."

**There everyone, next chapter Gumball is going to face the final gym leader of Kanto and of the games, so stay tuned for the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	16. Earth Badge

**Hello guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball faced Blaine and won the badge and because of that he can now challenge the final Kanto gym leader Blue, thumbs up for Gumball facing Blue today.**

Chapter 16: Earth Badge

After a few moments Gumball went to the Poké Center and then healed his Pokémon to max health, after that was done Gumball ordered Mary to Fly to Viridian City and then after it Gumball rested for a while and then he went inside Viridian Gym that was now open and then the man who usually gives advice to trainers in gyms said " Hello Gumball, how's it going? Anyway the floor here is unstable so you should put away your Pokémon now, the Gym Leader is a guy who battled the Champion( he is talking about Red) three years ago and he is no pushover so give it everything you've got!"

After a few battles Gumball went to Blue who said to Gumball " Yo! Finally got here huh? I wasn't in the mood at Cinnabar, but now I am ready to battle you." and then Blue stopped and said "You're telling me you conquered all the Gyms in Johto? Hahaha, are Johto's Gyms that pathetic? Don't worry about it. I'll know if you are good or not by battling you right now." and then an image appeared in the screen with Blue saying " Vs Blue" and then the ground changed to the battleground and in the message screen said " You are challenged by Leader Blue." and then another message appeared saying " Leader Blue sent out Exeggutor." and then a level 55 Exeggutor came out and its cry was heard and then Gumball sent out Mary, after a while Mary used Fly and then flew high and then Exeggutor used Egg Bomb but it missed and then Mary used Fly and it was super effective so it took all of Exeggutor's health and made it faint.

Then another message in the screen appeared saying " Leader Blue is about to send out Pidgeot, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Snorlax and another message appeared saying " Leader Blue sent out Pidgeot." and a level 60 Pidgeot came out and its cry was heard, then Snorlax used Crunch and it took half of Pidgeot's health and then Pidgeot used Air Slash but it made only a quarter of damage to Snorlax and then it restored a little health with Leftovers( Note: I was researching about the Leftovers and I saw that it wasn't an ability but an item that can be found with Snorlax and Munchlax and I am sorry because I said that because I tought it was an ability.) Then Snorlax used Giga Impact and it took all of Pidgeo't health so it fainted.

And another message appeared saying " Leader Blue is about to send out Rhydon, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and after it another message appeared saying " Leader Blue sent out Rhydon." and then a level 58 Rhydon appeared and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it wasn't very effective as it only took a fifth of Rhydon's health and then Rhydon used Thunder Fang and it did a little damage as it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower again and it took another fifth of Rhydon's health and then Rhydon used Mega horn but it wasn't very effective so it only did a little damage and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower again so it did another fifth of damage to Rhydon's health and then Rhydon used Earthquake and it was super effective but it didn't make Typhlosion faint, then Gumball decided to use a Max Potion on Typhlosion and it restored it to full health, then Rhydon used Stone Edge but missed and then Typhlosion used Blast Burn and this time it took all Rhydon's health,so it fainted.

Then another message appeared saying " Leader Blue is about to send out Machamp, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Penny and after it another message appeared saying " Leader Blue sent out Machamp." and a level 56 Machamp came out and its cry was heard, then Penny used Psychic and it almost took all of Machamp's health as it was now with a quarter of its total health, then Machamp used Stone Edge and it was powerful as it took half of Penny's health, then Penny was about to use Psychic when Blue used a Full Restore on Machamp and then Penny used Psychic and it made Machamp stay with a quarter of its total health again and then Penny used Psychic and it took all of Machamp's health and made it faint.

Then another message appeared on the screen saying " Leader Blue is about to send out Gyarados, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and after it another message appeared on the screen saying " Leader Blue sent out Gyarados." and a level 52 Gyarados came out and its cry was heard and because of the Intimidate ability it cut Ampharos' attack, then Ampharos used Thunderbolt( Ampharos had to erase Discharge to learn Thunderbolt) and then the move was super effective and it took all of Gyarados health and it fainted.

And another message appeared saying " Leader Blue is about to send out Arcanine, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to John and then another message appeared saying " Leader Blue sent out Arcanine." and a level 58 Arcanine appeared and its cry was heard, because of the Intimidate ability John's attack was reduced, then John used Waterfall and it was a critical hit and it was super effective and it took all of Arcanine's health and it fainted.

The battleground was now in the normal ground and Blue said " No way! How the heck did I loose to you? Tch... Alright, here take this." and Gumball received the Earth Badge and then Blue said " With this badge you'll be able to use the HM move Rock Climb, here, take this as well." and Gumball obtained the TM92 and Blue explained that it contained Trick Room which allows slower Pokémon to move before faster Pokémon for a while and Gumball saw that Blue didn't have any assistant and then Blue couldn't contain and said " Hey Gumball, there is a room for me to have an assistant, would you be my assistant?" and Gumball said " Yes Blue, I do want to be your assistant." and then Blue said " That's great, you may go out of the gym for a while but then I need you back at the gym again."

**And there everyone, Gumball won against Blue and got the last gym badge of the whole game and not only that as Gumball got to be the assistant of Blue but don't worry guys the adventures still continue, until next time charizard30 out.**


	17. Final Rival Battle

**Hi guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball got his last badge and now he became Blue's assistant and now what will happen in this chapter? See for yourselves.  
><strong>

Chapter 17: Final Rival Battle

After Gumball left Blue's gym he went to a Poké Mart and he saw that he had 300,000 Poké Dollars so he bought, 5 Burn Heals, 5 Antidotes, 5 Ice Heals, 5 Hyper Potions, 10 Full Restores, 5 Escape Ropes, 5 Awakenings, 5 Max Potions, 5 Paralyz Heals, 10 Full Heals, 5 Ultra Balls and 5 Revives and Gumball stayed with a total of ten items of each thing and after that Gumball stayed with 228,550 Poké Dollars and then Gumball flew to Pallet Town.

After that visit Gumball came out of Professor Oak's Lab and taught Snorlax the HM move Rock Climb that the Professor gave to him after getting all the badges and he chose to get the starter Pokémon Bulbasaur and then Gumball flew to the Indigo Plateau and there when the cat was about to enter the door to the Elite Four Gumball was stopped by Ethan who said " Wait a second Gumball, before you try to take the Elite Four you have to battle me even if you battle me up ahead but this isn't a Champion battle, its our last rival battle so be prepared." and then an image of Ethan appeared on the screen saying " Vs Ethan".

And after the ground changed to the battleground and in the message screen appeared " You are challenged by Rival Ethan" and then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Jolteon." and a level 55 Jolteon came out and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out Penny. Then Penny used Psychic and it almot took Jolteon but stayed with a quarter of its total health, and Jolteon used Thunderbolt and it took half of Penny's health and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it took all of Jolteon's health so it fainted.

Right after that another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Togetic will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Mary this time and then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Togetic." and a level 58 Togetic came out and its cry was heard and then Mary used Bite and it took half of Togetic's health and then Togetic used Wing Attack and it took a quarter of Mary's health and then Mary used Fly and flew up high and in the next turn Togetic wanted to use Extrasensory but it missed and then in the next turn Mary used Fly and it took all of Togetic's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Quagsire, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Snorlax and after it another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Quagsire, and a level 56 Quagsire appeared and its cry was heard, then Snorlax used Crunch and it took a quarter of Quagsire's health and then Quagsire used Earthquake and it took half of Snorlax's health but it recovered a little health using the Leftovers item and then Snorlax used Rock Climb and it did a critical hit bringing Quagsire's health down and making it faint.

Another message appeared then saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Dragonite, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to get Ampharos out and after that another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Dragonite." and a level 56 Dragonite came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Thunderbolt and it took half of Dragonite's health and then Dragonite used Dragon Pulse and it took half of Ampharos health too and Ampharos used Thunderbolt again and this time took Dragonite down and it fainted.

And another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Feraligatr, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion, afther that another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Feraligatr." and a level 60 Feraligatr came out and its cry was heard, and Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a fifht of Feraligatr's health and then Feraligatr used Ice Fang and it didn't do a lot of damage and after it Typhlosion used Flamethrower again and it took another fifth of Feraligatr's health and then Feraligatr used Scary Face and Typhlosion's speed was lowered a little and Typhlosion used Flamethrower but Feraligatr was first and it used Waterfall and it took almost all of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion was given a Full Restore which restored its health to max and then Feraligatr used Ice Fand but it missed and then Typhlosion was faster and it used Blast Burn and this time it took all of Feraligatr's health so it fainted.

And another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Jumpluff, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to John and after that another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Jumpluff." and a level 55 Jumpluff came out and its cry was heard, then John used Wing Attack and it was super effective and also was a critical hit so it took all of Jumpluff's health making it faint.

Then the ground changed and Ethan said " Wow, that was great I seem to have underestimated you, its clear that I'm still not ready to face you next so go to Mt. Silver, that is a great place to train, and now I must say good bye." and then Ethan entered the door to the Elite Four to go to his job as the Champion.

**There everyone, this was the last rival battle with Ethan but don't worry, there is still one left and in the next chapter before Gumball goes to Mt. Silver he will learn that his rage power with earthquakes will have consequences, tune in next chapter to see what is up, charizard30 out.**


	18. Wanted

**Hi everyone, as you all saw last chapter Gumball defeated his rival one last time and now he's planning to go to Mt. Silver but before he does that he will learn consequences of his rage power. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 18: Wanted

After Gumball left the Indigo Plateau he went to Ethan's house and inside he talked to his family and spent a couple days with them and after that the blue cat said goodbye because he would spend a few times at Mt. Silver training and then Gumball flew to the gate to Victory Road and before he went to the gate a guard talked to him and said " Excuse me, are you Gumball Watterson?" and the blue cat said " Yes I am,why?" and the guard said " You are under arrest" and then Gumball was in shock as he said " What? But why?" and the guard said " Because of the destruction of Olivine City twice and the destruction of Indigo Plateau." and then the guard put handcuffs in Gumball's hands.

Then in court Gumball's family and his friends all were there and then Penny said " I can't believe it, Gumball didn't do anything." and then Nicole said " What are you doing, you can't arrest him, he's only twelve." and the judge said " This is an exception because what your son did was so bad that he will be in prison." and then Tobias laughed evily and said " Finally,my no. 1 enemy is in jail." and then the judge said " Quiet, now it will begin the trial of Gumball Tristopher Watterson, does he have anything to say?" and then Gumball said " I have one thing, to say that even that if I destroyed all of those buildings, but my family are my witnesses and they understand me and they will defend me right?" and Richard said " I wish that happened but we can't say anything or we'll go to jail too." and then the judge said " Well, if anyone hasn't anything to say then Gumball will be declared guilty." and the judge said again " Gumball Watterson, you are senteced to 20 years in jail." and with that everyone gasped except Tobias who laughed with a low voice.

Then in his cell Gumball tought " _Oh man, I can't spend twenty years roting in here, I gotta think of a way to get out of here." _and then a guard came and said " Hey! You got a visit Watterson." and then the guard opened his cell and Gumball headed for the visit counter and saw that Penny was still there and she said very sad " I can't believe you are in jail, what am I going to do without you?" and Gumball said " It's horrible, the worst is that they have taken away my Pokémon, but don't worry I plan to escape today." and then Penny said " What? I don't know if it is a good idea, but I hope that you get out of here safely." and Gumball said " I got this under control, this night I will do it."and then they kissed each other throught the glass and then the guard said " Visit time is over Watterson." and then they said goodbye to eachother and Gumball went back to his cell.

It was night already and then Gumball said " HELP! GUARD!" and then the guard opened the cell, came in and said " What's wrong?" and then Gumball kicked him in the face and got all his Pokémon and items tht Gumball originaly had and Gumball sent out Snorlax and it used Giga Impact and it destroyed the wall of his cell and when Gumball was about to jump the guard took out a gun and fired at Gumball and unfortunately a bullet hit Gumball in the foot and when he was out he wanted to scream as his foot was bleeding, then Gumball was in the city where the prison was located, in Saffron City and Gumball was bleeding badly but he resisted as he was still bleeding and he ordered Mary to fly to Victory Road gate and there he would want to be careful not to be spotted, at that time the news of Gumball's escape was already heard through all of Johto and Kanto.

And in Ethan's house Gumball's family and Ethan were watching as the news man said " Good evening everyone, this is John Goodman speaking, I just received breaking news as the fugitive Gumball Watterson just escaped Saffron City's prison, the last time the prisoner was seen was when he escaped in his Crobat and before that he was bleeding from his foot as he was just shot before he escaped, he is now wanted for a million Poké Dollars, you heard me right, a million Poké Dollars." and after that Ethan, the Wattersons and Gumball's friends were in shock.

Then Gumball was able to sneak through Victory Road gate but then he was spotted by a guard who siad " HEY! STOP RIGHT NOW!" and when Gumball heard that he quickly ran as fast as possible because of his injured foot and then the guard got out a gun and started shooting as well, but Gumball avoided all of the bullets and escaped to the other side, and then he was able to escape and got through Route 28 and then his bleed loss from his foot was more calm and now he was in front of the entrance to the mighty Mt. Silver.

**Pretty good huh? Sorry about the gun and the violence but I wanted to spice the things up, and the next chapter is going to be the last one I think, and there Gumball will meet a really famous trainer, tune in next chapter to see who it is, charizard30 out.**


	19. Red

**Hey everyone, guess what that this is the last chapter,before we begin you know that last chapter Gumball got out of jail and now he's heading for Mt. Silver while still being wanted, now enjoy the last chapter of this story**

Chapter 19: Red

Before Gumball entered Mt. Silver he went inside a Poké Center but before that happened he needed a disguise because he was wanted and then Gumball was able to get a mask that was nearby and he entered the Poké Center unnoticed and he managed to heal all his Pokémon and while that he stopped bleeding from his foot and he bandaged it to heal it and after a few minutes of resting Gumball continued forward and entered Mt. Silver.

Then he inside Mt. Silver's cave Gumball was tired as he spent hours walking the mountain and it was a little tired and he was starting to get cold because as he was ascending the mountain the temperature was starting to lower and as he was almost at the top Gumball felt heavier and then he was almost fainting when his Typhlosion managed to give Gumball a warm Flamethrower, but that Flamethrower didn't hurt Gumball because that Flamethrower was filled with Typhlosion's love.

After Gumball was a bit healed up he was heading to the top and when he got up there he saw a boy with a red cap and knew that it was the Legendary Pokémon Trainer Red and when he talked to him Red became silent for a few seconds and said " You, you're the one who I was expecting." and right after it Gumball said " Me? Why would you do that?" and then Red said " I sense that you came here to challenge me but I have to refuse because you are not ready yet to face me." and then Gumball said " How come?" and Red replied " You are not ready in spirit and body as you see, I am the most powerful trainer alive, so you still need trainig." and Gumball said " Alright, I'll do it." and then Red said " That is great, but first you must warn your family of this." and said that Gumball ordered Mary to fly to New Bark Town.

And arriving in New Bark Town he went to Ethan's house while sneaking and there he heard his mother yelling " GUMBALL, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BACK THERE?" and then Gumball looked worried as he said " Please Mom, calm down, the cops might hear you and I get caught again." and then Nicole said " Oh sorry, but anyway I'm glad you're back." and Darwin said " What is the reason of you coming here?" and then Gumball said " It's a long story really."

After Gumball told them everything that happen they let Gumball do the training as it hid Gumball at the same time and they said their goodbyes and Gumball flew to the other cities of Kanto and Johto to warn his friends that he was going to leave them to train for a few times and they were happy knowing that Gumball was doing that and Gumball was about to Fly to the begining of when a cop busted him and said " Put your hands up brat." and said that Gumball put his hands up and after that the cop said " You are coming with us, and because of this escape you are now sentenced to death." and said that Gumball was in shock and the cop said " Now a few more agents are coming this way, if you try anything suspicious my Electabuzz will electrify you." and Gumball thought of a plan to escape and he sent his Ampharos out and when the cop was about to electrify Gumball Ampharos used Flash and it blinded the cop for a few minutes and he escaped.

After that Gumball was in the beggining of Mt. Silver again, but this time it took him only a few minutes to get there and in the top Red said " I ensure that I already finished the service, no?" and then Gumball said " Yes Red." and then Red said " Very well, but before we begin I presume that there is any person that you want to best, right?" and then Gumball said " Yeah, that's my rival Ethan but even if I always won against him I want to take the title of Champion of the Johto region now." and after hearing that Red said " Hey, I know that guy, he tried to get here before you beat me, but unfortunately for him I won against him." and Gumball said " Really?" and Red replied " Yes, but I bet that because of the experience, he will be training more too." and Gumball said " Yes, that's why I came here to get training from the master." and before that Red said " But I must warn you that this train will take around 3 years and that its going to be a hard one too." and Gumball said " I'm ready." and Red said " Okay then, let the training begin."

**Pretty great ending huh? Now that Gumball is training he will become stronger, if you want go and check my profile for the final part of the Trilogy and now I will take a few weeks of to rest before I write the final part. Charizard30 out.**


End file.
